Frozen/Script (Part 5)
Story Marshall and Fuzzy walk through two feet of snow. He and Fuzzy shivers. Marshall: (Shivering) Chase! Chase! It's me, Marshall... your friend who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault. Marshall and Fuzzy struggle through a wooded area. Marshall: Of course, none of this would have happened if he'd just told me his secret...ha...he's a stinker. Fuzzy complains about the cold Marshall: Don't worry. Just think Fuzzy. Chase could be in trouble, I just hope he'll be okay. The Northern Lights shine as Marshall struggles, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill. Marshall: Snow, it had to be snow, he couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the place in white sand and warm- Fire! WHOA! Marshall goes tumbling down the hill. He lands with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom. Fuzzy: ( honks "Are you alright, Marshall?") Marshall: (shakes off the water but it freezes quickly on his fur) I'm fine, Fuzzy. Just soaking wet, but now I'm a pup-sicle. Brr...Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold... Marshall shuffles up to the building, his fur frozen stiff. He shakes the snow off a sign and reads: Marshall: Wandering Wolfe's Trading Post. Snow drops off a smaller sign. He reads it, happily. Marshall: Ooh! And Free Hot Chocolate and Fireplace... Marshall steps cautiously through the door--which hits his frozen tail and knocks him into the center of the shop. He and Fuzzy looks around, sees only summer supplies. Wolfe: Oh, hello. Marshall turns to see a bright-faced Siberian Husky sitting low behind the counter, nails tapping tip to tip. Wolfe: Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah? Marshall: Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and outfits and a little scarf and hat for my gosling friend here? Fuzzy nods coldly Wolfe: That would be in our winter department. Wolfe points to a small bit of a few supplies with his paw Marshall: Oh. Um thanks. So I was just wondering, has another pup, a German Shepard perhaps, I don't know, passed through here? Wolfe: No the only one crazy enough to be out here in this storm is you Rachel walks in. Wolfe: And her... oh. Big summer blow out. Rachel walks right up to Marshall. Rachel: Cookies. Marshall: Huh? Rachel: Behind you. Marshall moves Marshall: Oh, right. Excuse me. Wolfe: A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from? Rachel: The North Mountain. Marshall: (To himself) North Mountain. Rachel brings her supplies to the counter. Wolfe counts his paws. Wolfe: That'll be forty. Rachel: Forty? No, ten, Wolfe: (sweet as pie) Oh Dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem. Rachel: Move while I deal with this crook here Wolfe: What did you call me? Wolfe stomps out the door, carrying Rachel with his teeth. Rachel: Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa! Silvey lands on top of Rachel's head and honks out a question Rachel: Sorry Silvey. No cookies for tonight. But at least he gave us a good place to sleep, and it's free. Wolfe: bye. Please forgive me about the violence young pup. Just the outfits and the boots. Marshall: (looks at Rachel's supplies) Hmm... Birds are Better than Dogs Previous Part Frozen/Script (Part 4) Next Part Frozen/Script (Part 6) Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Frozen Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories